The present invention relates generally to motor-driven pumps, and more particularly to a centrifugal pump integrated with an axial-flux motor.
Centrifugal pumps are used in a variety of fluid handling applications. Centrifugal pumps typically include a rotary impeller with a plurality of vanes or paddles that force fluid centrifugally outward and in a flow direction. Centrifugal pump impellers are ordinarily driven by a motor, either directly or via an attached gearbox. Directly driven centrifugal pumps most commonly include one or more axially in-line motors adjacent the pump, connected to the impeller via an intervening axial driveshaft. In some cases, one motor may drive other devices than the pump, necessitating a gearbox or a shared driveshaft. The motor and pump form a combined system that is often large and heavy, and includes many moving parts.